


Little Red Wolf

by saraalvarez321



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraalvarez321/pseuds/saraalvarez321
Summary: Jason Adams was no stranger to the cruelty of the world. What he didn’t know was that his life was about to change, when he crashes into a handsome stranger named Damien Dagger, who turns his life upside down. Jason will not only discover secrets about himself, but also face the excitement and danger of the supernatural. He will go through a rollercoaster of emotions maybe even love and happiness or more pain and misery.(!!Warning!!)This story is Male/Male romance also physical and mental child abuse as well as suicidal thoughts if you are sensitive to any of these things please do not read.
Kudos: 12





	1. Jason's Pain

_**Jason's Pain** _

_**Jason woke to a sudden jolt of pain in his right side, it only took him a second to realize his father had kicked him in his ribs and was now screaming at him. “Hurry and get your lazy ass out of bed before your late for school”. (Like he actually cares, the only things he cares about is not dealing with social services and his next drink).** _   
_**As his father slammed the door shut Jason slowly sat up wincing as he did so, still sore from yesterday’s beating. He went to start his morning routine brushing his teeth and stepping into the shower, letting the hot water run over his sore and battered body.** _   
_**Knowing he couldn’t take too long or else his father will come back and beat him worse he quickly washed and stepped out to dry himself being careful of his cuts and bruises. He couldn’t help but notice his reflection in the mirror, taking in all the new and old scars and bruises that covered his body. Also taking in the fresh bruise forming over his ribs from his father’s morning wake up call.** _   
_**If not for all his scars Jason might have been considered handsome. He stood about 5,5 a little short for a 17-year-old boy and too skinny since he barely got to eat just, enough to live. Porcelain white skin, emerald green eyes, with light freckles that peppered across his nose and cheeks and copper red hair that he kept short but long enough in the front to cover the scar that ran down his left eyebrow, over his eyelid, and halfway down his cheek. A cruel reminder of how he killed his mother.** _   
_**Quickly covering it with his hair not only because of the memories it brought back, but it would also remind his father how much he hated him, how he robbed him of the love of his life, how the car crash was all his fault.** _   
_**(Flash Back)** _   
_**It was 9 years ago, when Jason was around 8 years old. It was storming that day. He had gotten in trouble at school for fighting (strange he couldn’t even remember what the fight was about, most likely his smart mouth like always). His mother Lily Adams had to come get him from school.** _   
_**He still remembers the last image of her alive as she walked through the school toward him as he sat in front of the principal’s office. She was so beautiful with her long red hair that fell down her back down to her small waist and her gentle green eyes. She was wearing a dark green floral sundress with a tan rain coat hanging in her arms.** _   
_**She stopped and knelt in front of him so that they were eye level with each other. Gently cupping his face in her hands, she examined the cut on his lip then pulled him into a tight hug whispering. “Everything will be ok my little wolf”. Her scent still lingered in the air as she stood and walked into the principal’s office, she always smelled like wildflowers a scent he has now come to miss so much.** _   
_**He could just barely make out raised voices inside the office. It shocked him to hear her raise her voice, she has always been very soft spoken, gentle, and kind. His father was the loud and hot tempered one, only calm when his mother spoke softly to him.** _   
_**Once she finished speaking with the principal she quickly took his hand lead him to the car, she seemed agitated he wasn’t sure if it was because of him or whatever happen in that office maybe both if here mumbling angrily under breath proved anything at all. Something about pigheaded men and sorry excuse for a man, was all that Jason caught more worried about what would happen next and if she was going to tell his father.** _   
_**They quickly ran to get into the car still getting soaked. Lily took a moment not looking at him and with one hand on the wheel and the other clutching her necklace that she never took off, an emerald in the shape of a wolfs fang, he had once asked her about it few years ago, but she said that it was a family heirloom and that she would tell him about it when he was older.** _   
_**She took a few deep breaths before starting the car still not looking his way or saying word, she seemed deep in thought. They were silent for what felt like hours though it was most likely just a few minutes until she finally spoke to him, yet again in her gentle and calm voice. “Everything will be ok my little wolf I promise”. Jason could remember being so angry that she was so calm, he could feel the rage deep inside boiling to the surface ready to explode, he just couldn’t hold it in any longer, he now wished that he had, that he could take it all back.** _   
_**“Nothing will be ok I hate that school; why do you make me go there!” He yelled at her, oh how much he regrets yelling at her maybe she would still be here if he had just kept his mouth shut. She tried to grasp his hand and comfort him, but stupid, stupid Jason smacked her hand away in anger, if only he could go back and take her hand in his and hold close.** _   
_**She gasped in surprise pulling her hand back, she only took her eyes off the road for a second to glance his way, but it was that very second that she didn’t notice the oncoming truck that had merged into their lane. The driver he would later find out was too busy on his phone to notice he had crossed into oncoming traffic and headed straight for them.** _   
_**“Mom watch out!” It was already too late the other driver hit the front corner on the driver’s side causing them to spin out on the wet road, Jason remembered feeling dizzy and nauseous as the spun, then they slammed hard into something. Jason could hear glass break and the next thing he knew the air bag hit his face and he blacked out.** _   
_**Jason woke with a pounding in his skull and the left side of his face hurt as well as his nose and shoulder. He could hear sirens and saw flashing lights everywhere everything seemed so blurry. He felt blood running down his face and neck, (apparently a piece of the windshield broke inward and cut his face.) As he slowly looked around his vision slowly becoming clear, he saw they had hit a tree and the low hanging branches broke through the windshield one being just a few inches from his face that must have popped the air bag.** _   
_**Suddenly he herd gasping to his left, like someone having a hard time breathing. Jason looked toward his mother and stared in shocked horror he saw her struggling to breath, she had a thick branch impaling her chest and right through the seat.** _   
_**Jason broke out of his shock as he could hear people yelling in the distance. Instantly he grabbed her hand and started yelling for help. “Please somebody help us my mom is hurt really bad, please! Please help her!” He felt her squeeze his hand trying to get his attention. She was trying to tell him something, so he leaned in closer as she struggled in between gasps. “D…Don’t cry b…baby”. (She was smiling).** _   
_**She slowly pulled her hand from mine and grabbed the necklace from her neck yanking hard with the little strength she had and placed it in his hand, then cupping his face. “E…Every…thing…will…be…O…Ok…my…lit…little…w…wolf…I…I…lov…lov…”. She stopped breathing after that and her body went completely limp, still staring at him blood pooling from her mouth.** _   
_**He sobbed and screamed while shaking her “please mom breath! Please don’t leave me! I’ll never be bad again, I won’t fight or yell at anybody ever again I promise to be a good boy, just please don’t leave me! Please! Please come back” he begged.** _   
_**When she wouldn’t respond he tried screaming out for help maybe it wasn’t too late to save her. “Somebody please get here quick my mom is hurt bad! Please! Please! Somebody save her! Please!!” He didn’t know how long he had been screaming for until someone was finally able to pry the door open and started to pull him out “No you have to save my mom first please help her please” he screamed and struggled to get back to her until everything went black, once more the image of his mother like that would haunt him forever.** _   
_**Jason woke up 3 days later in the hospital all the memories flooding back and he sobbed and screamed for his mother. The doctor had to sedate him to get to calm down, his shoulder was dislocated from the crash he also had a broken nose and a deep gash down his face luckily not blinding him.** _   
_**Another week would pass before he saw his father who never visited him even once. He came to get him only after he was discharged, still he never spoke a word to him. It wasn’t until the next day after his mother’s funeral and after everyone had left that his father finally acknowledged him and he now wish he never had.** _   
_**That was the day that the beatings had started and he started drinking. Tyler Adams was 5,9 and all muscle with short blond hair and dark blue eyes, he used to be so strict with shaving keep his hair in a military style. Now he had a beer belly, his hair was long, dirty and greasy, and his eyes always blood shot from the lack of sleep and a lot of alcohol.** _   
_**His father only got worse over the years, it went from simple daily beatings mostly with his fist but when his hands but if he wanted to take his time he would use his belt like a whip with the buckle hitting his bare skin, he used to be an EMT so if any cuts from the buckle became too deep he knew how to stitch him up just to keep him from bleeding to much and people noticing.** _   
_**His father would always remind him of how pathetic and worthless he was, remind him daily of how it should have been Jason that died instead of his mother. Would always tell him that this was his just punishment for killing his mother. Jason agreed with his father that it was his fault that his mother was dead and he did deserve all of this pain and on most occasions he really did wish it was him and that he could just die, but he was too much of a coward to kill himself, so now he waits and hopes that maybe his father will do it for him.** _   
_**(End Flash Back)** _   
_**Jason snapped out of his painful memories, knowing if he didn’t hurry out of the house his father would come back but this time with the belt. Slipping on a pair of ripped black jeans, black V-neck t- shirt, a black hoodie, and black combat boots. He hurried toward his bedroom door picking up his school bag but froze almost forgetting the last precious gift his mother gave to him the emerald wolf fang necklace that he never left without.** _   
_**After putting it on, he tucked it into his shirt, took a deep breath and bolted out the door as fast as he could. Not bothering to get breakfast, he didn’t want to take the chance of running into his father. He didn’t stop running until he was at least a block away then he popped on his headphones and turned the music on loud as he headed to his other hell high school.** _


	2. Dickhead High

**_Jason always walked the 2 miles to school being sure to avoid taking the bus. It was too easy for him to get trapped by a bully, besides he loved the walk it gave him a chance at peace and to clear his mind a small reprieve from pain._ **

**_It gave him time to appreciate his surroundings. He lived in a heavily wooded area in the mountains called the Black Forest Mountain. He loved being out here being surrounded by trees and the smell of nature, he couldn’t really describe the feeling when he was out here, he just felt more at peace and just right._ **

**_The nearest town was about 5 miles away where he worked at The Black Forest Café (and yes this is one of those towns where almost everything was named after the town), another escape from his father who reluctantly let him have this job, but only if he gave him most of his paycheck. It is a small price to pay to have just a little more time away from that house and away from his father._ **

**_The café is small but comfortable they served a variety of coffee, teas, and baked goods. Jason always enjoyed his time there not only to get more time away, but the owner is always kind to him and taught him how to make everything when he had a chance and he never question him about his injuries but deep down he could see the concern in his face. He was so lucky to be even hired there he was so nervous and stuttered through the entire interview._ **

**_The owner Robert Jackson or Bobby which he prefers, a widower at the age of 48 is the kind of man Jason wish his father was. Jason couldn’t pinpoint exactly why but being around him made him feel comfortable almost calming. He also had a daughter named Lila the same age as Jason. She is just as kind as her father and worked along side of him, sometimes she was just a little to hyper around him but that’s better than what he deals with at home and school._ **

**_Taking a deep breath of the fresh air Jason slipped on his headphones to listen to music while he enjoyed his momentary freedom._ **

**_That moment ending to soon when he reached the sign Black Forest High (or what he liked to call Dickhead High) there was a picture of a black wolf underneath the letters, their mascot. His stomach twisted in knots from the very sight knowing what was waiting for him. He took another deep breath to calm his nerves, then hurried to homeroom before the bell rang and hoping to avoid as many people as possible._ **

**_Jason didn’t mind school work and the classes to much being a straight A student kept the teachers from bothering him and prevent from calling his father, it was the lack of care when he was being picked on in the middle of class (too much work for them I suppose). Not that it would change anything, just make it worse and more annoying._ **

**_Most of the students would avoid him just for the way he looked. He mostly wore black, always covered in injuries and just to quiet (or in their words creepy), being the only red head didn’t help either. Not only that there were rumors of him being gay and they didn’t want to catch anything. Jason never denied it either which is why the rumor stuck, the truth is he wasn’t sure if he was gay or not he has never felt that way towards anyone before, yes he saw some people as attractive but he just never felt he liked one more than another._ **

**_The number one reason to avoid him though was that he is the number one target for the most popular guy in school Lucas Newman. Lucas was your typical rich jock, blond hair, blues eyes, pretty boy, 6 feet tall football player, and for some reason he chose Jason to take out all his anger and frustration. Why he had no idea it has been like that since they were in elementary together._ **

**_In the few classes he shared with him, he liked to sit close to him and throw things at him or flick him in the ear, trip him as he walked by or whisper insults about him to his little groupies. (Yup your typical bully, king dickhead). Today was no different he was used to it now._ **

**_Everything was going as per usual until he made the mistake of not paying attention as he was walking to lunch with his nose buried in a book. Next thing he knows he bumps into someone, but before he can even utter an apology that person pushes him back so hard, he ends up falling on his ass. Then to hear a high pitch obnoxious voice screaming “Eeww! The fag just tried to grope me! I hope I didn’t catch anything”. It just had to be the rich bitch/slut Lisa Brooks a tall, skinny, fake breast bitch with brown eyes and hair, her face always caked in makeup. She also happens to be Lucas’ girlfriend._ **

**_Of course, being the redhead that Jason is he just couldn’t help his smart-ass mouth one thing that no matter how many beatings he got he just couldn’t keep it from coming out._ **

**_“If I’m a faggot then why would I choose a bitch to grope” he said as he stood and picked his book off the ground._ **

**_Then there was here famous high pitch screech again (so annoying). “You just wait freak when I tell Lucas you’ll wish you never touched me.” (As if he wanted to touch her in the first place)._ **

**_Unfortunately, they didn’t have to wait too long, charging down the hall was Lucas with his eyes right on him. Jason quickly tried to turn around bolt in the opposite direction, but before he could take a step, he was yanked back his shirt collar and slammed against the wall._ **

**_“Well, well look what we have here, are you with my girl freak.” Lucas said as he turned him around slamming him back against the wall._ **

**_“No, we just accidentally ran into each other so if you will excuse me have to get going now”. Jason tried to excuse himself just to be pushed hard against wall._ **

**_“That’s not what I heard” Lucas was now glaring at him while behind him was Lisa egging him on. “That’s right baby he was trying to feel me up” she pouted with arms crossed making her breasts stick out more (attention whore)._ **

**_Next thing he knew Lucas punched him in his mouth. He could taste blood already and a sting in his lip “Is that right you feel up on my girl fag.” Again, Jason just couldn’t hold back he rolled his eyes. “Like I told your girl if I was a fag why would I grope a bitch like her”. Another hit this time in his stomach that made him feel nauseous (lucky he didn’t have anything in his stomach)._ **

**_“You want to say that again asshole!” Lucas screamed in his face. He pulled his arm back to hit him again but before he got the chance one of his lackeys ran up “Lucas we got to go a teacher is coming!”_ **

**_Lucas threw Jason onto the floor pointing at him. “This isn’t over freak I’ll be seeing you later”. Then left quickly into the cafeteria._ **

**_Jason picked up his book once again as he stood, he decided not to go to lunch the punch to his stomach making him forget about his hunger, instead he headed straight for the bathroom._ **

**_Once in the bathroom he went straight to the sink to splash cold water on his facing to help calm him down. Flinching at the sting in his lip he looked up seeing he now had a split lip that was a bit swollen and blood on his chin. He cleaned up the blood being careful of his lip._ **

**_Jason decided to head to the library another place he has grown fond of. Not many people could be found there (Big shocker for this school) he thought sarcastically. He has always had a love for books since his mother would always read to him and he found he could get lost in books always looking for something new whether it be fantasy, sci-fi, adventure, even romance he always enjoyed reading._ **

**_The rest of the school day went on with him going through the usual bull and trying to avoid Lucas at all costs so far so good. He even manages to get into a cab to the town shopping center. Of course, the first place he went was to the bookstore that was 2 blocks away from the café he worked at and to buy a new book._ **

**_He was walking down the street heading for work when once again he heard Lucas’ voice and his heart dropped into his stomach. “I told you this wasn’t over freak I’m going to beat the living shit out of you and teach you not to disrespect me”._ **

**_Jason felt fear and panic rose inside him, then heard a voice deep inside him scream (“Run Jason!”)._ **


	3. Handsome Stranger

Looking over his shoulder he saw Lucas and three of his lackeys walking toward him. (“Run!”) The voice again urged him (“Run!”). Jason bolted as fast as he could down the street, hoping to make it to the café before they caught him knowing he would be safe there. (“Faster Jason! Run!”) The voice inside screamed at him (“Don’t look back! Run!”).   
He could hear them behind him. “Where you goin freak, you know we’re going to catch you, why not make this easier on yourself and stop running”. They were getting closer, Jason’s lungs felt like they were on fire and he could feel his legs straining (“Don’t stop Jason, keep running” Faster! Faster!”) The voice urged, he had no time to wonder what the voice was, he just knew he can’t let them catch him.   
Just as he was going around the corner of a building, he slammed into what felt like a hard wall, but this wall had arms that circled around him, keeping him from falling back.   
At first, he started to struggle thinking that somehow Lucas or one of his goons manage to get around to capture him, until he heard a deep calming voice. “Hey, whoa their kid. Are you alright?”. That deep voice sent electricity down his back, asked. Jason lifted his eyes to stare back into ice blue eyes of the most handsome man he has ever seen.  
Before he could respond Lucas and his goons caught up to him, they didn’t even look out of breath, they would have caught him eventually anyway. Might as well get this beating over and done with, plus he didn’t want the handsome stranger to get involved and get hurt as well.  
“Hey buddy I got business with that freak, so why don’t you hand him over and be on your way.” Lucas said as he reached to grab Jason. But before he could even lay a finger on him the stranger pulled Jason behind him, he moved so fast it made Jason almost dizzy. He grabbed the arm Lucas had stretched out turning him around to face his goons and twisted his arm up behind his back, making Lucas cry out in pain.  
Jason could have sworn that he saw the stranger’s eyes glow, and was he growling?  
Lucas’ goons looked like they were about to step in and help him, that is until the man twisted harder making Lucas cry out again. “I wouldn’t try that if I were you, I might accidently break your friends arm here”. The stranger said coolly.  
As if to prove his point he twisted again, it looked like he really would break his arm. “Fuck! You bastard let go of me”. Lucas screamed.  
The man returned his attention back to Lucas once he saw the goons wouldn’t make another move. “Let me tell you something asshole, one, I am not your buddy and two, you better leave this guy alone or I’ll do worse than just twist and break your arm, you understand me asshole”. He said while glaring at Lucas.  
“Who the hell do think you are you son of a bitch. Do you have any idea who…”? The man cut him off, “I don’t give a damn who you are, all you need to know is I’m the guy that’s going to break your arm if you don’t shut the fuck up and leave, this is your last warning, don’t make me repeat myself!”. This time he twists Lucas’ arm so much it looked like it was about to snap.  
“Alright! Alright! Let go man we will leave! Just please let go!” Lucas begged, he looked like he was about to cry.  
The stranger released Lucas’ arm and shoved him towards his goons. Lucas started to stumble away clutching his arm close to his chest only stopping for a moment to give me a final glare that promised pain in the future. “This isn’t over freak!” he said as him and his friends quickly left.  
Jason looked on in amazement, both at Lucas running away and at the man who saved him from Lucas. It is the first time anyone has shown any care towards him other than Bobby and Lila.  
The man was keeping his eyes on Lucas and his gang to make sure they left, giving Jason a chance to take a good look at him. He was tall maybe a head taller than Lucas, with pitch black hair that was shaved on the sides and slicked back on the top, he has sharp masculine features, and the most beautiful ice blue eyes he has ever seen, he wore a tight short sleeved dark blue shirt, you could see the outline of his muscles, and dark blue jeans where you could also see his thigh muscles.  
He was so absorbed in his thoughts and checking him out, that he didn’t hear that the stranger was saying something to him, he didn’t catch what he said and was now staring at him with an amused grin on his face. That’s when Jason realized that he was just caught checking this man out, not only that, but Jason was still clinging tightly to his back.   
Stepping back quickly, he looked down at his feet in embarrassment. “I…I’m so sorry I didn’t catch what you said”. He stuttered. Jason could feel his cheeks grow hot at being caught.  
“No worries, I was just checking to see if you were ok”. He slightly chuckled at Jason’s awkwardness.  
“Oh yes, I’m fine thank you, and I’m really sorry to have involved you in my problems”. Jason just couldn’t get his heart to stop beating so fast, and that deep voice inside once again speaking to him (“safe”).  
“Again, no worries, I’m happy I could help Red, no one deserves to be bullied by assholes like that, my name is Damien by the way, and you Red”.   
“M…My name is Jason it’s nice to meet you, Damien” he stuttered again. Usually he might have been mad at the nickname, he grew to hate his red hair since it was another reason he was picked on so much, but it was better than being called freak or faggot, plus it sound nice when Damien said it. It made him smile when he heard it, he couldn’t remember when the last time is, he smiled outside of reading a book of course.  
“Well Jason how bout I escort you to wherever your headed, just in case those assholes come back.” He offered with a smile.  
“Oh no, I couldn’t bother you any more than I already have, plus I’m use to things like that”.   
Damien looked a bit disappointed at that (but why), then his face turned serious. “Well Red, I’m not use to those kinds of things, and I wouldn’t feel right leaving you alone with jerks like that still around, so please humor me a little.” He said as his face went back to that gentle smile. Jason didn’t understand why he would care what happen to him, Jason is just a nobody, a freak, no one cared about what happen to him.  
“Plus, to be honest with ya Red, I’m kinda knew around here and was hoping that you could show me around a bit, not mention a little lost”. He said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.  
Jason just couldn’t help but laugh a little at that before he replied. “In that case I can take you as far as the café I work at, that’s just another block away from here if you’d like.”   
Damien seemed to perk up at that, he reminded Jason of a big puppy. “Really! That’s awesome, lead the way Little Red”. He said with a big grin on his face. “Hey, I’m not little, you’re just a giant”. Jason said jokingly and started heading down the street with Damien beside him.  
“Ok, Ok, my bad Red”. He laughed, it sounded so nice to hear his laugh, it made Jason want to smile every time he heard it. “So Red tell me about yourself, what do you like to do for fun?” he asked.  
“Well, theirs not much to tell really, I’m pretty much a loner and I mostly read and listen to music, sometimes I do crafts when I have the time and money, also I love to bake”. Jason said as he looked down clutching his book to his chest. He was feeling really shy suddenly, no one has ever asked Jason about himself, it was strange and new, he kind of liked it.  
“What about family?” Damien asked.  
This made Jason stiffen in fear and made him start to shake a little. “I…I…I live with my father, no siblings, and my mother died when I was young.” Jason his eyes begin to water at the thought of his mother.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up any sad memories for you”.  
“Its ok, no need to apologize, you didn’t know”  
They walked a little in awkward silence, until Damien broke the silence. “So, tell me more bout the books you like, I’m not much of a reader myself, never seem to have the time to sit and get into a good book.”  
Jason laughed a little at how Damien was trying so hard not to let the mood get too bad, thank goodness. So, they started talking about different types of books, Damien joking around to keep the mood light. For such a big guy, he was such a goof, keeping Jason laughing and smiling the whole time.   
Jason could not remember when was the last time he actually laughed with another person. He felt so comfortable around Damien, he was easy to talk to, and made him forget about all the worries he might usually have while alone.  
When they finally arrived in front of the Black Forest café, Jason was feeling sad that this would be the end of their time together, so he decided to try to get him to stay, even if just for a little while longer.  
“Would you like to come inside; I’ll treat you to a sweet treat as thanks for walking me here and defending me from Lucas.”  
Damien smiled down at him. “That sounds gre…” Before he could answer though, his phone started to ring. “Give me a sec Red”. He said as he answered his phone, then his whole demeanor seemed to change, the gentleness in his eyes turned cold, his voice and face turning stern. “What! I’m busy!” Damien sounded so irritated. “Can’t you handle it on your own”. After a few minutes of listening to whoever was on the other line, Damien let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine I’ll be there in 15”. While hanging up he rubbed at his temple as if trying to chase away an oncoming headache.  
Damien took a deep breath, then turned his attention back to Jason, the gentleness once again back on his face as he smiled. “Sorry Red, I’ll have to take a rain check, but you can be sure that I will be back sometime for that sweet treat you promised me”. He winked at Jason on that last part and of course that made Jason’s face heat up again (he probably looked as red as his hair now).  
“Until next time Red!” he waved as he walked away.  
Jason could feel his heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest, and of course as Damien walked away, Jason’s eyes somehow traveled down to Damien’s perfect round… (well I guess that solves the mystery of whether I’m gay or not) Jason thought and blushed as he quickly turned around to entered the café, smiling as he thought of Damien for the rest of the day.


	4. Alpha

**_Damien was lucky that his truck was close to the café. He couldn’t believe his luck today, first he gets lost, then runs into some punks wanting to pick on Little Red, and then gets a call from AJ about some pup, trying to claim the land he just bought. The only good thing about this day so far was meeting Jason._ **

**_As he got into his truck, he couldn’t help replaying his meeting with Jason. He was so shy and cute, he made him want to know him more. He couldn’t understand why someone would pick on him, he seems so sweet and smart with all the books he reads._ **

**_Damien was pissed that their time was cut short, thanks to AJ interrupting them. Seeing Jason turn so red when he winked at him, made Damien want to tease him more, but knew that he had to hurry back before a fight broke out._ **

**_When Jason said he wanted to treat him to a sweet treat, all Damien could think about, was how he hoped that Jason would be the treat. It was no secret to his friends that he was gay, but for his kind that was never an issue. The only issue is that Jason is human and would never be accepted by his pack._ **

**_That would not stop him though, Damien has always been different from the others, or how the elders like to call him, rebellious. He is determined to see Jason again, there was something about him, that made him special, that made his wolf want to come out._ **

**_Before he could think anymore about it though, he was coming up on the turn that would take him deeper into the forest, where his new home sat and where trouble waited for him._ **

**_Just as he thought about what he would be facing, he pulled up to the 3-story house, and in his driveway was AJ and none other than Thomas Hill, squaring off._ **

**_He quickly stopped and jumped out of his truck, running up to them and putting himself in-between them, to stop them from attacking each other._ **

**_Damien glared down at Thomas, who quickly backed away. “What are you doing here Thomas, what business do you have on MY land”, he said making him flinch._ **

**_“My father promised me these lands, you had no right to claim it”, Thomas gritted out, attempting to sound intimidating and failing miserably._ **

**_“These lands belonged to my mother, and Erik Hill, your dear father stole them, your father lost when I challenged him for them, I have every right to these lands!” Damien could feel his anger rising, his wolf wanted to come out, and rip his throat out._ **

**_“Unless you, want to challenge me, pup!” Damien said as he gave him a sly smirk._ **

**_He wasn’t expecting for the little shit to take a swing at him. Thomas’s punch connected with his jaw, causing his head to turn to the side._ **

**_Damien slowly turned back toward him, “Big mistake pup!”_ **

**_With that said, Damien tackled Thomas to the ground, knocking the wind out of him, then he sat up and started punching him in the face. He heard the crack as he broke his nose, and feel the slick blood on his knuckles, from Thomas’s face and the cuts on his fists from hitting him in the mouth. He didn’t know how many times he hit him before he could feel 2 sets of arms struggle to pull him off._ **

**_When they were finally able to pull him off Thomas, Damien saw that it was AJ and Thomas’s younger brother Mark that had pulled him up. Damien took a deep breath to calm down before looking down at the bloody mess that was Thomas._ **

**_“You lost pup, I am the alpha of this pack, if you dare challenge me again it will be the last thing you will ever do in this life”, Thomas only moaned in response, barely conscious after his beating._ **

**_Damien turned around and spoke to Mark as he went to go into the house, “take your brother off my land, and tell your father that it could have been much worse.”_ **

**_“Yes Alpha, my apologies for my brother’s arrogance, this will not happen again.” Mark responded as he bowed his head in respect and quickly went to collect his brother._ **

**_“See that it doesn’t”. Damien quickly went inside before his wolf could come out, the sight of blood only excited it more and the urge to kill was high._ **

**_Once inside Damien went straight to his personal bathroom to take a cold shower. Once inside he let the cold water cool his body, calming both him and his wolf._ **

**_He stepped out of the shower and into his room, he picked up his phone to check for messages, that’s when Jason came to his mind, “shit I never got to ask for his number”, he huffed out._ **

**_Then he smiled, “well, I guess I’ll be going to get that sweet treat sooner than I thought.” He said as he thought of gobbling up the sweet little red head tomorrow, then looked down and with a sigh, he turned back toward the bathroom, “well, now I need another cold shower”._ **


	5. Sweet's and Gossip

**_Jason was still blushing and smiling when he walked into the bakery. He still had Damien on his mind and could not believe his luck of running into him and escaping Lucas (at least for now). Hopefully he could see Damien again, he was so easy to talk to, not to mention handsome, and his eyes were just so beautiful, he could get lost in those eyes._ **

**_“Well, well! Now that is a wonderful site to see on you kid. Who or what do I have to thank for that smile of yours kid, I don’t think I have ever seen you smile like that before?”_ **

**_Jason was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of Bobby speaking to him. When he looked up, he saw Bobby behind the counter with his arms crossed and a big grin on his face._ **

**_“I made a new friend on my way to work.” Jason said looking down and blushing again. Even though he has been working here for about a year now, he still felt shy talking to people who are nice to him. He was always afraid of saying the wrong thing and lose that kindness that was given to him._ **

**_“Well if they can make you smile like that, then they are good in my books. You make sure to tell them that they can come and hang out here anytime.”_ **

**_Just the thought of Damien hanging out around the cafe while he worked made Jason feel both happy and nervous at the same time, that is until he realized he never got his number and no other way to contact him. He could only hope that he would come to the café to search for him._ **

**_Jason quickly nodded his head to Bobby and went to the back to change into his uniform. He had 2 different uniforms, one for when he was baking and another for when he was serving. The baking uniform is just a simple white chefs coat, black slacks, white waist apron, and a white bandana to cover his hair. The waiter’s uniform is a simple white button shirt, black slacks, and a black waist apron._ **

**_Today he was working in the kitchen, since this café is small there is only Bobby, his daughter Lila, Jason, and Tina Wells who was just a few years older than Jason._ **

**_Being in the kitchen, has its ups and downs, it’s good since he loved to bake and loved sweet things, bad since he had to pull his hair back and everyone could see his scar clearly._ **

**_When he came out, he saw Bobby talking to Lila, they looked so happy to be around each other, he wished he had that kind of relationship with his own father._ **

**_Lila spotted him and immediately walked toward him full of excitement. “So, I heard you made a friend and came in with a big smile, so who is this miracle worker and when can we meet them? What are they like? Are they a boy or a girl? Are they cute? What do they like to do?” She asked in rapid fire, Jason couldn’t keep up and it made him nervous._ **

**_“Whoa, Whoa Lila! Give him a break, he just met them. I’m sure that his friend will visit, and you can see for yourself, until then how bout you get to work, we got customers to serve and product to make. Jason today I’ll teach you how to make a fruit tart.”_ **

**_With a pout Lila sauntered off, but not before whispering to Jason. “When Tina comes in and we get our break we can have a little chat.” She gave a wink and turned away._ **

**_As nerve wrecking as that sounded, Lila was really a good person to talk to about some things, of course he never told her about his bruises at least not the ones caused by his father. She knew about Lucas and his gang, she sometimes tried to stand up for him, but her classes are on the other side of the school._ **

**_The day continued peacefully, and Jason now knew how to make fruit tarts. His favorite part was when Bobby would let him taste test. He would also let him pick whatever he wanted from the case to eat and drink during his lunch. He could never get enough of sweets, they always put a smile on his face._ **

**_As soon as Tina walked in, Lila quickly ran up to Jason and Bobby with pleading eyes. “Please can me and Jason take our break now?”_ **

**_With a sigh and a slight shake of his head he answered her. “Fine, but can you at least wait until Tina has a chance to change?”_ **

**_“Yay! Finally, we can talk!” She hugged her father and bounded off to Tina, most likely to rush her along._ **

**_“Oh, and Jason go ahead and pick something out for you and Lila to snack on, and good luck.” Bobby said before continuing mixing his batter._ **

**_He quickly went to the case trying to see which to pick today. He decided on a nice big slice of red velvet cheesecake, which was his 2 favorite things put together. He then went to make some hot chocolate to go along with it._ **

**_By the time he sat down with the treats, Lila came out of the back full of smiles. She sat across from Jason resting her chin on her palms, and with a giant smile on her face. “So, tell me everything.”_ **

**_Jason took a bite of his cake before he answered. “Well, there isn’t much to tell really.”_ **

**_“Oh, come on Jason, you know I won’t stop bothering you until you tell me.”_ **

**_He thought for a minute, (well that’s true, plus she already knows about Lucas anyway, I guess it couldn’t hurt, especially if Damien does show up)._ **

**_He took another bite as he thought about Damien making him smile again. “His name is Damien and he saved me from Lucas and his goons”._ **

**_As soon as he said Lucas’s name her face fell, and anger replaced her smile. “Seriously that asshole went after you again and close to here, is that how you got that busted lip? I swear the next time I see him I going to kick him in his nuts so hard he will taste them, but enough about that ass hat tell me more about this Damien guy.”_ **

**_Jason always thought it was so amazing how she could go from happy to angry to happy again, in just a matter of moments._ **

**_So, he started telling her about Damien, how he saved him from Lucas and how they talked and joked on the way to the café, not to mention how handsome he is. He got so lost in talking about Damien he didn’t even realized he had already finished his cake and hot chocolate and was smiling the whole time._ **

**_When there was nothing left to say Jason looked up to see Lila with a big goofy grin on her face watching him. “So, he is handsome huh, does little Jason have his very first crush”._ **

**_That made Jason blush and fidget in his seat. “Maybe.”_ **

**_“Oh my god! Jason! This is fantastic, I can’t believe you finally found someone you like this much, I can’t wait to meet him.”_ **

**_Before he could answer, Bobby came up to them, “well guys its time to close up shop”._ **

**_Jason looked at the time, he did not realize that he did not finish his shift. “I’m so sorry Bobby I didn’t mean to talk for so long, I promise I won’t do it again.” He was so afraid to lose his job; he could feel the panic rise._ **

**_“Easy kid, it looked like you guys were enjoying yourselves and we didn’t have many customers today, I have never seen you so happy, who am I to mess with that.” He chuckled as he patted Jason’s shoulder._ **

**_“Thanks Bobby, I’ll get changed now and head out”. He said as he stood up and went to clean the table and dishes before going into the back to get changed._ **

**_When he came back out Bobby and Lila were waiting for him at the door. He walked out and waited for them to lock up._ **

**_“Hey, Jason let me give you a ride home, it is getting late and I made you some sandwiches to eat on the way, you can’t just eat sweets.” Bobby offered._ **

**_Usually he would decline but the thought of being able to eat something other than scraps and whatever is given to him at the cafe was just to tempting and made his mouth water._ **

**_“Please and thank you”. He said as he took the sandwiches and got into the car._ **

**_It was quiet on there way and all Jason could think about was how he hoped that his father was asleep or at least out of the house. Maybe he can sneak in without him seeing him._ **

**_They soon pulled up and he was now regretting eating the sandwiches, feeling sick of the thought of his father catching him. He thanked Bobby for the ride and turned toward the house. (Well, better get this over with)._ **


	6. Aydan

**_Jason Carefully checked behind the house to see if his fathers’ truck was parked there and unfortunately it was. He went back to the front; he slowly opened the front door. Stepping inside was like stepping onto a mine field, he never knew where his father would pop out from and what state he would be in._ **

**_He headed straight for the stairs, hoping not to make any noise, so far so good. All he had to do was make it to his room then he can barricade it with his dresser, temporary safety._ **

**_The door was just down the hall, he started to slowly relax, until that voice spoke again, {Danger!}. Jason looked behind and his heart dropped down into his stomach, down the stairs was his father staring up at him, with blood shot eyes and a liquor bottle in his hand._ **

**_“What, no hello for your dear old dad?” He slurred as he started up the stairs._ **

**_Jason started shaking in fear, “H…Hello F…Father” he stuttered._ **

**_“Don’t start that pathetic stuttering shit or are you a retard now too”._ **

**_Jason started to back away as his father got closer, “I…I’m s…s..sorry please don’t be mad”_ **

**_“Maybe a good beating will stop your stuttering.” He said with a sadistic grin on his face._ **

**_{“Run Jason!”}_ **

**_Jason bolted for his room, he just had to make it inside and lock the door and maybe escape out the window._ **

**_“Where do you think your going you little shit.”_ **

**_Just as Jason’s fingers grazed the door, he was yanked back bye the hood of his hoodie and thrown in the opposite direction. It didn’t take long before his father was on him, punching and kicking him, all he could do was curl up and take it and pray for it to end soon._ **

**_“How dare you run from me; you deserve this! This is all you fault, it should have been you!” he screamed as he continued to beat him._ **

**_Thankfully it did not last for too long, since his father was already very drunk, he ended up tiring himself out. With one last kick to his back he staggered down the stairs most likely to finish off the bottle he had, which amazingly he still manages to hold onto._ **

**_Jason waited until he couldn’t hear his steps anymore, before standing up and slowly limp his way into his room where he locked and then pushed his dresser in front of the door. He knew that most likely his father wouldn’t have the energy to come up and hurt him again, but he would not take that chance._ **

**_He went to his bathroom and carefully peeled off his clothes to asses the damage. Most of the damage was to his back since he curled up to prevent any broken bones._ **

**_Jason decided to just go to bed and hope for a better tomorrow. As he laid in bed, he couldn’t help the thoughts that ran through his mind._ ** _Worthless, Idiot, Ugly, Fag, you should just kill yourself, end it all forever, everyone would be happier if you were just gone._

**_{“Damien”}_ **

**_(“That voice again? What is that?) Jason knew that it wasn’t him, it felt like a different person all together._ **

**_Jason was too tired to dwell on it too much and just hearing Damien’s name made him feel calm inside. He closed his eyes thinking of Damien._ **

**_*********************_ **

**_{“Jason!”}_ **

**_{“Jason!”}_ **

**_Jason slowly open his eyes to that voice he has been hearing, the one that always comes to him when he is in danger. He looked around; he was standing in a meadow shrouded in a thick mist._ **

**_{“Jason”}_ **

**_He turned around, looking for who was calling for him. What he saw surprised him, he wasn’t expecting to see a wolf._ **

**_It was just standing there watching him, like it was trying to figure him out. Jason has never seen a wolf like this before, not that he has ever seen a wolf in person, only in books._ **

**_The wolf was red and with emerald green eyes. It seemed a bit smaller than an average wolf. He knew that he should be scared, but the wolf did not scare him, in fact he felt familiar, like a longtime friend._ **

**_{“Hello Jason, it’s nice to finally meet you.”}_ **

**_This made Jason jump, the voice was coming from the wolf._ **

**_{“Don’t be afraid Jason, we are one.”} The wolf said as it started to approach him._ **

**_“I’m not afraid, just surprised, who are you? What do you mean that we are one?”_ **

**_The wolf didn’t say anything until it sat directly in front of him._ **

**_{“I am within you, your partner, your friend. I am here to help protect you when you need me. We don’t have much time, you can call on me soon, the bond will not complete until your eighteenth birthday, I will guide you more, for now I need you to give me a name.”}_ **

**_“What do you mean, I don’t understand?”_ **

**_{“I’m sorry Jason there is no time, hurry give me a name”}_ **

**_“But…..”_ **

**_{“A name Jason!”}_ **

**_“Aydan!”_ **

**_{“Interesting, Aydan meaning little fire.”} the wolf said with what looked like a smirk._ **

**_“Hey, you were the one that was rushing me, it was the first thing that came to my mind.”_ **

**_{“No, its perfect, I’ll see you again, when the time comes, call out my name.”} He said as the mist around us started to thicken._ **

**_“How will I know when is the right time? Please don’t leave yet, I have so many questions.”_ **

**_{“You will know, trust me…..”}_ **

**_****************************************************_ **

**_Jason woke to his alarm blaring, he sat up too quickly and winced at the pain in his back from yesterday’s beating. He quickly turned off his alarm._ **

**_“What the hell was that?”_ **


	7. Unfinished Business

**_Jason could not wrap his head around the dream he had last night. After waking up he quickly got ready for school, but instead of leaving through the front door he decided to go through the window, there is a tree right outside that was close enough for him to jump to and climb down. The hard part was doing it while being sore all over, lucky his ribs are not broken most likely bruised._ **

**_He knew that his father would be passed out on the couch by the front door. He did not want to take the chance of waking that monster up._ **

**_While on his long walk to school he just couldn’t stop thinking about that dream. It was so vivid and confusing, there is no way that it could have been real, he must have finally snapped and gone crazy, he thought._ **

**_It still confused him and gave him more questions than anything. Why was there a wolf in his head and why does he have to wait for his 18 th birthday to get his answers. There has never been anything good on his birthday, not since his mother died. He pretty much forgot he even had one no one ever celebrated it, then again, the only one who knows is his father._ **

**_Jason’s birthday is April 6 th, two months from now, he both loved and hated the spring. He loved it because the forest always seemed more alive and vibrant. The fresh smells after winter and the temperature getting warmer. He would sometimes camp out in the woods to escape his father which was impossible in the winter, only coming home for fresh clothes and sneak some food when his father wasn’t home._ **

**_He was pretty good a scavenging for food and he even had a secret stash of can goods that he would buy when he had spare cash. If, and when he did get caught by his father, that was when the belt would come out. His father would tie him to the support beam and start hitting him with the metal buckle, screaming at him about anything and everything. He would continue until he was to tired or until Jason was too bloody and passed out. He would then leave him there for hours, coming back to pour disinfectant on him and throw gauze at him to prevent infection. Jason shook his head to get the painful memory from his head._ **

**_His hate for spring was so stupid to think but he just couldn’t help it. Seeing everything around him so alive and peaceful, a time of love and birth. He hated seeing this and loved it. Seeing this only reminded him of his pain every day, how can everything go on when he was being tortured and abused every day. Everything wanted to live happily when Jason only wanted to end it all._ **

**_His mind went back to the image of the wolf, he was so beautiful. Ayden was his name now he guessed, his fur looked like it was on fire and his eyes sparkled like emeralds. They were so hypnotizing to look at, like he could see right through him._ **

**_Jason was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize that he had already arrived at the school. He was usually so careful when walking in, making sure to avoid Lucas and his gang. Now he was in the parking lot with a lot of other students all around him. He quickly started to speed walk to the entrance, hoping not to be noticed._ **

**_Just as he was crossing the street leading to the entrance, he saw a red corvette speed straight for him. Jason quickly dives forward to avoid being hit, scraping his hands in the process. He could hear the tires screech to a stop right where he was just standing._ **

**_“Hey freak, watch when you cross the fucking road, you could have damaged my car.”_ **

**_Jason stood grabbing his book that he was walking with and turned to see none other than Lucas, staring at him with a grin on his face. He knew that he did it on purpose, but he could not let his anger get to him, it would result into more trouble._ **

**_Just as he was about to run into the school, he heard Lucas again just as he was revving up his car._ **

**_“Oh, and don’t forget we have some unfinished business, so don’t you dare try hiding from me again, you will only make it worse for yourself.” He said as he drove off to find parking._ **

**_Jason felt like he was going to puke from how scared he was. He quickly ran into the school and headed straight for his locker. Jason knew what was coming, but there was no way in hell that he would just wait around for more pain._ **

****

****

**_For most of the day Jason was able to avoid getting caught alone with Lucas. Only having to deal with the usual during the class. Having things thrown at him and threats here and there or him and his friends tripping him as he walked by._ **

**_It was finally time to head to work, he decided to hide in the library until hopefully Lucas gives up and goes home for the day._ **

**_When he felt like he waited long enough, he checked out the book he was using to pass the time, the librarian giving him a small smile as he left._ **

**_Jason slowly went into the hallway seeing that there was no one around and made his way to the exit to call a cab. Right before he reached it, a hand stretched around the corner and slammed him into the wall._ **

**_“Where do you think you’re going freak, I told you we had unfinished business.” Lucas said with that same evil smirk he always had when he looked at Jason._ **

**_Lucas dragged Jason down the hall and then pushed him into the boy’s locker room. Jason stumbled but manage to catch himself. He turned quickly to face Lucas, who looked like an animal ready to pounce on its prey._ **

**_“Lucas please, you don’t have to do this.” Jason pleaded._ **

**_“Your right, I don’t have to do anything, but I want to.” Lucas said as he started walking toward Jason._ **

**_Jason was shaking and didn’t know what to do or where to go, Lucas was blocking the only exit and he knew that this was going to be bad._ **

_{“Fight back Jason!”}_

**_Ayden? Was Ayden talking to him now?_ **

_{“Fight back Jason!”}_

**_Ayden must be crazy if he thought he could win against Lucas._ **

_{“Fight!”}_

**_Jason felt his back hit the lockers and watched as Lucas approached him, his fists already balled up to start hitting him._ **

_{“Fight!”}_

_{“Fight!”}_

_{“Fight!”}_

**_Jason could hear Ayden screaming at him over and over, until Jason did the craziest thing he has ever done._ **

**_He placed his right foot against the wall and pushed off as hard as he could and punched Lucas right in the face, he could feel pain shoot up his arm from impact and his wrist started throbbing._ **

**_He had his eyes closed the whole time, so when he opened them what he saw shocked him. There was Lucas on the ground with a busted lip and was holding his head where he must have hit his head on the ground._ **

**_Jason didn’t want to give him a chance to get up and start on him, so he quickly ran out the door and darted for the exit. He ran to the closest gas station to call a cab. His head was still ringing from the adrenaline._ **

**_He could not believe he just fought back against Lucas and manage to get away. The only thing he could think of was to get to work quickly and he thought about Ayden. Crazy or not he was thankful he knew that he had Ayden to thank for it._ **

**_“Thank you, Ayden.” He felt a warm feeling inside as he said it, he knew that it must be Ayden._ **


	8. Sweet Treats

**_Jason rushed inside the café and straight to his locker in the back, he was in such a rush that he didn’t even notice that Bobby had greeted him._ **

**_Instead of opening his locker he rests his head against it, the adrenalin from the past hour now coming down. His mind going from happy excitement to pure dread._ **

**_He knew that when he saw Lucas again, he knew that he would hurt him worse than he already does on a regular basis. Just the thought was enough to make him feel sick._ **

**_“Hey kid, are you alright?” Bobby said as he entered the room._ **

**_He jumped in surprise when Bobby came in, he then felt the throbbing pain in his wrist._ **

**_“Yah, I just hurt my wrist earlier, so I won’t be able to work the kitchen today but serving should be okay, I can use my other hand.” Jason replied giving him a small smirk, he did not want Bobby to worry too much._ **

**_“Are you sure kid, you can just sit and relax today if you want.” He offered._ **

**_“No really, it’s fine, plus I would feel bad just sitting around doing nothing.” Jason protested, he needs to earn his money and was in no hurry to go home._ **

**_“If you say so kid, but if you need to rest that wrist let me know, get dressed and I’ll get you a wrap for it and on your break ice it, deal?”_ **

**_“Yah, deal boss.” Jason smirked glad that he didn’t push for answers._ **

**_Jason quickly gets dressed and heads out to meet Bobby who wraps his wrist up._ **

**_“If this starts to hurt to much you make sure to tell me and then rest.” He said giving him a stern look as Jason gave him a nod. “I mean it Jason, I’ll send you home if I find out otherwise, you hear?”_ **

**_“Yes boss, I promise I won’t work to hard.” Jason replied._ **

**_Today was just him and Bobby since Lila had soccer practice today and Tina would be late due to her other job. Lucky it was only Thursday and it doesn’t get busy during the weekdays only on Fridays and Saturdays did they need all hands-on deck._ **

**_A few ours past by peacefully with no sign of Lucas looking for revenge. Then again, he doubted that he was stupid enough to come into Bobby’s café to pick a fight. Bobby is a gentle man but was rather large and intimidating looking, no doubt he could hold his own._ **

**_It was enough a time for Jason to finally relax and concentrate on work. The ring from the bell that hung over the door, got his attention. He turned to see who it was and felt his heart beating fast. Walking through the door was none other than Damien._ **

**_“Hey Red I’m here for that sweet treat you promised me.” He said while winking._ **

**_Yet again making him blush like crazy. “Hey, I didn’t know you would come.” Jason said shyly._ **

**_“Of course, I came, I would never miss an opportunity to hang out with you Red.” Damien walked up close to Jason, leaned forward so that he could whisper into his ear. “Plus, I have a really big sweet tooth.”_ **

**_Jason could feel his face burning, he could only imagine how red his face was. That also had to be the time that Bobby walked out from the kitchen._ **

**_“Hello sir, how can I help you.” He asked Damien._ **

**_It was strange Bobby never called anyone sir. Why now and why to Damien? Jason couldn’t help feel that he was missing something as the two stared at each other. Until Damien put on a big smile and replied._ **

**_“I’m not sure, you see I’m new in town and Jason here told me you guys have the best sweets in town, names Damien.” He said as he walked up to the counter to shake Bobby’s hand._ **

**_The air around them seemed strange, Jason couldn’t pinpoint exactly what was going on, all he knew was that he felt like he should not interfere._ **

**_Bobby was the first to back down from whatever was happening between them, which is when Jason felt he could now say something. “This is the new friend I told you guys about yesterday.”_ **

**_“Well in that case, today you can pick whatever you like, on the house.” Bobby replied with what sounded like relief in his voice._ **

**_“Really, thanks everything looks and smells so good, what do you recommend Red?” Damien said as he turned his attention back on Jason._ **

**_Jason stood in front of the case as he thought of what Damien might like. “Well personally I like red velvet cakes or anything with strawberries, but the chocolate hazelnut filled pastries are good too.” He looked up a Damien to see if there was anything that caught his eye, but when he looked up at him, he was not looking at the case full of pastries but at Jason._ **

**_Damien looked at him like he wanted to eat Jason and not the pastries. Making Jason blush and start fidgeting with his sleeve. Damien noticed and saw the bandage on his arm, his facial expression changed from wanting to eat him to concern._ **

**_“What happen to your wrist Red?” He gently took Jason’s hand to look at his injury, then looked into his eyes._ **

**_“I fell on my way to work.” Jason stuttered._ **

**_Suddenly Damien’s expression changed again, but this time it was stern and a bit angry looking. Jason didn’t understand why he would be angry or what he could have done to upset him._ **

**_“Red I like you; I really do but what I don’t like is being lied to. If you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to, but don’t ever lie to me, ok.” He said as he gently cupped his face and caressed it with his thumb._ **

**_“I’m sorry, I promise not to lie to you again. I just don’t feel good telling you what happen right now.” Jason could feel this pressure inside that made him want to tell Damien everything and he didn’t know why._ **

**_“Its fine Red, so when is your break I would love to share something sweet with you and chat a bit like we did yesterday.” That gentle smile was back on his face and once again made him feel calmer._ **

**_“Go ahead and take your break now Jason I can handle the front, take what you want from the case and enjoy your time with your friend.” Bobby said giving Jason a small smirk._ **

**_Jason gave him a nod and small smile before turning his attention back to Damien who was now looking at the case full of sweets._ **

**_“If you can’t decide we can get an assorted box of different things you would like to try.” Jason suggested._ **

**_“Only if you share it with me cutey.” Damien winked at him yet again making him blush again._ **

**_Jason grabbed the sweets and sat with Damien at a table to eat. Damien was all smiles as they started to dig in and they talked about the different flavors of each and what type was there favorite. Overall, it was a peaceful and lighthearted conversation making Jason feel at ease and normal for once._ **

**_He was just laughing at a joke that Damien told when he felt his hand cup his face and swiped his thumb at the corner of his mouth. He then licked that same thumb making Jason’s heart start to pound so hard it felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest._ **

**_Damien gave him that famous smirk again, “sorry, you had some cream there and it looked so delicious that I just had to have a taste.”_ **

**_Jason felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, and suddenly felt really hot. “It’s ok I don’t mind.” He shyly said, to embarrassed to even look at him._ **

**_“Hey Jason, it’s time to lock up now you can take this box of sandwiches home with ya ok.” Jason heard Bobby yell from the kitchen. He didn’t realize how late it had gotten and yet again missed a half a day of work._ **

**_“Oh, I’m so sorry Bobby, I didn’t mean to miss so much work.” Jason could feel his anxiety build as he stood afraid that he would get fired for slacking so much._ **

**_“Hey, don’t worry about it kid, it’s not everyday you have a friend come over and I like seeing you enjoy yourself. Plus, there was hardly anyone that came in today.”_ **

**_He then felt arms wrap around and pull him against a hard body. Enveloping him in a hug, he instantly felt calm again._ **

**_“Everything’s ok Red, go get changed and I’ll take you home.” He felt Damien whisper into his ear and caused Jason to shiver._ **

**_He nodded and rushed to the back room to change quickly. When he came out Damien was waiting for him with the box of sandwiches._ **

**_“Ready to go Red?”_ **

**_Jason rushed over excited to spend more time with him. He waved goodbye to Bobby and got into Damien’s truck. Jason gave him his address as he set the sandwiches in his lap._ **

**_Damien didn’t say anything on the way, most likely letting Jason have a chance to finish the sandwiches._ **

**_When they finally arrived, Jason felt nervous he was hoping his father wasn’t in and really didn’t want to go home yet. He started fidgeting with his hands until Damien put his hands-on top of his._ **

**_“What’s wrong Red, you know you can tell or ask me anything right.” He asked as he took his hands and brought them to his lips and kissed them lightly making Jason gasp._ **

**_He really did feel like he could trust him and tell him anything, but maybe not everything, not yet anyway. All he knew was he did not want to go inside that house. So, he said the first thing that came to his mind._ **

**_“I don’t want to go in there, I want to stay a little longer with you.” He couldn’t look at Damien as he said it, he was to afraid of what his reaction would be._ **

**_“Do you want to stay with me tonight Red?” Damien asked cupping his face and turning him to look at him._ **

**_“Y…Yes, but only if your ok with it, you don’t have to.” Jason stuttered. He was feeling so flustered and couldn’t believe what he was saying to a guy he just met. He must be crazy, but something just felt right being with him._ **

**_“Hey, its fine Red you can stay with me tonight if you want, but I need to warn you first Red I really like you and if at anytime you feel uncomfortable you need to tell me.”_ **

**_“What do you mean, when you say you like me.” Jason asked while blushing, afraid that he will take his words the wrong way._ **

**_Damien sighed; “Close your eyes Red I’m going to try something, if you don’t like it just push me away.”_ **

**_Jason nodded then closed his eyes, he felt his heart pounding again. Then he felt his lips on his and it was like electricity went through his body. It was gentle at first then he felt him push harder and his tongue swipe across his bottom lip, making Jason gasp. He felt Damien’s tongue dive into his mouth, tasting him. Jason couldn’t help the moan that escaped that only seemed to fuel Damien’s passion._ **

**_Damien slowly pulled away giving him small peck at the corner of his mouth, then pulled back to look a Jason. “That’s what I mean Red, if your ok with me feeling like that for you then you can come with me. I promise I won’t go further than kissing you, unless you want more.” Damien said with that same smirk he always gives him._ **

**_Jason felt out of breath and hot, he has never felt this way before. What he did know is that he wanted more._ **

**_“Take me home with you please.” Was all that Jason could get out before Damien gave him another passionate kiss before releasing him and started driving again._ **


End file.
